The not-so-handsome prince
by Erika Dyer
Summary: An A/U in which Erik is the prince of a country and has a loving father who wants him to find love. Erik, convinced no woman could ever love him creates his dream woman by way of a sculpture and insists that he will only marry this woman. What happens when she actually exists? Sweet, romantic, E/C. T rating for now but may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**So the idea for this story came to me from a short story I read years and years ago about an ugly prince who creates his dream woman as a sculpture and insists on only marrying her, thinking that she does not really exist. I can't find this story anywhere now so if anyone knows what it is please let me know so I can credit it here. **

**My story uses the same theme but as I can't remember anything else about the original hopefully it will be different. It will be a sweet, fluffy EC romance which I hope you enjoy, and do let me know what you think with a review. :) **

Once upon a time in a land renowned for its majestic beauty, there lived a not so handsome prince. The prince had never felt as though he fitted in, for all those around him held some kind of beauty within them, except for himself. In the kingdom of Aljamila, Prince Erik, the only child of King Yusuf and Queen Esther was known to all who knew him as a kind and compassionate man, though very few could claim to know him at all. His father, the king was much adored by all his subjects and it was widely agreed that Erik was much the same and would make a fine leader when the time came for the king to pass the mantle on. Though none had seen the young prince in many years, and as communities are want to do, gossip had started to spread. It was rumoured that the prince was hideously deformed, so ugly that no one could bare to look upon his face. It was said by those who had met the prince that he covered his face with a mask of white porcelain and would never remove it, not even in front of his father, who had never cared what his son looked like. He lived in seclusion in his vast but remote palace, with only his father, his servants and his animals for company. Erik's own assertion that he was too ugly to ever be loved for himself caused him to hide from the world, never even daring to believe that things could be different and that he might just hold some beauty of his own.

The king despaired of his son ever finding a wife and future queen to help him rule their land. It was his own beloved queen's dying wish that her son would find true love and happiness. Love was the ultimate goal, and nothing less would do for her only son. King Yusuf would have married him off to one of the princesses who longed to rule the prosperous kingdom if it were not for his wife's most fervent wish. Erik, who was very clever and sly would use his mother's wish against his father. He promised his father time and time again that he would choose a wife when he found love just as Queen Esther had wished. Whenever King Yusuf brought a woman to meet the prince however, he would turn her away without a word, citing that she was not the right one. Yusuf knew the true reason for this. Erik believed himself unlovable, not that he himself could not love. Erik hoped that if he turned down enough women that one day his father would give in and allow him to live his life in solitude. Yusuf, who was also an incredibly stubborn man was not about to allow that to occur if he could prevent it.

As the years passed, King Yusuf's despair grew stronger. He was not a young man anymore and soon Erik would be king. Without an heir, the kingdom would one day pass to his cousin, Hazim, who was a cruel and vindictive man. The power would no doubt go to his head and the kingdom would suffer under his rule. Yusuf grew more determined to find his son a wife, not only for the fate of the lands he ruled but for his beloved son, who he wanted to see happy more than anything in the world. Loneliness was making the prince retreat further into himself each day that passed, and he knew that time was running out. There were fewer and fewer unmarried noblewomen who would agree to visit with the prince, both throughout the kingdom and of any others. Even after allowing women if no noble birth the chance, still no one could be found. One day King Yusuf snapped. He was tired of Erik's stubborn refusal to comply with his wishes. He would give him an ultimatum. Choose a wife at last or he would cast him out into the world with no fortune and no mask to hide behind. His coddled and protected son would not last in the real world, and though he would never carry through with his threats, he knew Erik would not be willing to take that chance. This was his last chance to give his wife what she wanted above all else, and only then could finally allow himself to join her again.

…

"That is my final word, Erik. You have tried my patience for the final time. I have given you enough chances, and I have had enough. You will marry and produce an heir to take over this kingdom."

Erik glared at his father from his huge armchair by the fire. The large wiry dog that sat his side lay its head in his lap and looked up at his master with sad doleful eyes. Erik lay a hand upon its head and stroked its ears. "Fine father, you win. I will choose a wife."

Erik had suddenly had the most brilliant idea, one he wished he had thought of years ago. The idea, if it worked would finally cause his father to stop this irksome task of finding him a bride forever. He would finally be left in peace. "If I make my own choice, no matter who she may be will you accept that?"

"That is what your mother wanted, Erik. That is what I have been trying to make you do all these years!" The irritation that Yusuf felt was swiftly turning to anger. "Yes, I will accept any wife you choose. I have however had enough of your constant excuses. You have a year to choose a bride or I will choose her for you!"

A slow smile crept over Erik's malformed lips. "I can do better than that father. I will choose my bride within a week. How does that sound? _I _will present _you _with my chosen bride one week from today."

Looking back on this moment, Yusuf should have known this was far too good to be true. He should have guessed his very clever son was planning something devious. He would not usually have capitulated to his wishes so easily. Yusuf had been so desperate to accept this seeming perfect offer that he had not thought twice but to accept. They shook on the deal, Erik smiling devilishly as they did.

Over the next week, Erik worked tirelessly on his creation. Night and day, he laboured, until at last he had finished. He was blown away with the final outcome, it being even more perfect than he had imagined. The marble sculpture depicted quite simply the most beautiful woman he could possibly envision, brought forth from his vivid imagination. Such perfection could not possibly exist anywhere in the world, that was a certainty. The angels in heaven would weep with jealousy at seeing such beauty. Before leaving the gardens that night, he removed his mask in front of the angel and gazed into her loving eyes. He could not resist placing his lips to hers, though afterwards he felt a wave of despair crash over him. _If only, _he thought to himself as he stared in longing at her perfect visage.

….

King Yusuf entered Erik's living quarters within the palace a week from the day he last visited, feeling lighted than he had in years. Today was the day when he would meet his son's chosen bride, though he was sure he would not have met anyone in that time. He had received no word of his son leaving the palace gates in the last week; not even once. There would be no bride, and he would finally be allowed to choose for him. He already had a few princesses in mind whom his son had previously scorned. Any one of them would make him a fine wife. Erik would be married off within the month. It was however a smiling Erik that greeted him in the palace gardens. Could it be possible that his son really had fallen in love within the week? Even if she were a servant, or heaven forbid a harem girl, Yusuf did not care by this point. Just to see him happy would be enough for him.

"Father, I am so pleased to see you. Come with me and meet my bride." Erik was fairly bouncing with barely suppressed glee. His plan could not possibly fail. His father was a fool who thought he could actually best him. He, who was a bona fide genius!

It was with trepidation that Yusuf followed Erik through the gardens and into the central courtyard. It was an oasis of tranquillity, and a place he knew to be one of Erik's favourite places in the world to be. Where there had once been a marble pillar entwined with wildflowers stood a sculpture. A sculpture of a woman so heartrendingly beautiful that Yusuf felt his own heart miss a beat at the sight of her.

"Here she is father," Erik gestured to the sculpture. "And before you ask, no I don't intent to marry a sculpture. I will marry the real thing. Only she will do, father. Find _her_ – this exact woman - and I promise I will marry her."

Yusuf was incensed with rage and he stormed out of the gardens without a word. At first he was filled with such anger that he could not see straight, but as the days passed he came up with a plan of his own, though it may not be possible. Erik thought himself so clever that he could get the better of him. Well his son had learned his tricks from the master. Yusuf decided he would beat him at his own game.

_Only she will do, hmm? Well then, dearest son, it is she you will have. _Yusuf thought to himself as he devised his plan late one night, a cunning smile of his own gracing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, this is much later than I had hoped to update this story. I was away the week before last and then last week I was so busy I barely had time to do any writing. I hope to update at a faster pace than this in future! Thank you to everyone who rea and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this next one. Erik is a bit of a drama queen in this one :)**

* * *

Prince Erik had spent a pleasant day in his music room writing symphonies only he would ever hear. He had become so lost in his world of music that he did not hear the servant who announced his father's presence, and it was only when coughed behind him that he turned to see him stood there.

"Father, a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?" The smile of Yusuf's face made Erik falter. He knew that look all too well. It was one of triumph. What on earth did the man have to be so happy about?

"I have found her, Son. Your bride; the woman from your sculpture. She is here. Her name is Christine and I have brought her here for you to marry. Did you think that I would fail, Erik? You underestimated me, didn't you?"

Erik turned pale beneath his mask and he was lost for words. "It… it isn't possible. That woman does not exist. She cannot possibly exist."

"I can assure you that she does. She is here with me today, waiting outside this very room. She is most eager to meet you."

Erik stood abruptly, the piano bench toppling to the floor with a loud crash. "Do not mock me old man!" Fury laced his every word. "You will regret it!" He loved his father more than anyone but, in that moment, he hated him with a passion. How dare he lie to him by pretending to have brought him his deepest fantasy. Did he have any idea what that could do to him?

Yusuf stood his ground. He was well used to Erik's temper, after all he had inherited it from himself. "I am not mocking you," he said calmly. "She is really here. I have had people from far and wide searching for her over this last year and she has been…."

"SHE DOES NOT EXIST! YOU ARE A LIAR!" Erik bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the room, which had been designed with the ultimate acoustics in mind.

Yusuf tuned to the anxious looking servant stood by the door and gestured for him to admit the young woman. The only way to diffuse this situation it seemed was to present Erik with the proof.

Visibly trembling with fear, Christine entered the room. The prince sounded incredibly angry and not at all like the kind, generous man she had been told he would be. Suddenly her old life of hardship seemed far preferable to being here in this austere yet beautiful palace.

Even through her fear she couldn't help but gasp at all that she saw around her. Practically every musical instrument she could think of was here, and in the centre a solid gold grand piano stood in pride of place. She could easily spend hours in this room and never grow bored. This was like heaven to her. Such was her awe at the room, she did not at first see the man stood next to the king, but when she did, she knew he must be Prince Erik. No man who was not of regal blood could command a room in such a way. He was immensely tall and powerfully built. He stood a head above his father, who was by no means a small man. His clothes were of deepest black and of the finest quality. Equally black hair lay slicked back from his forehead. It was only then that she noticed the mask that covered his face, leaving only his bottom lip and chin exposed. Christine understood now why he had not come for her himself, and why Sir Raoul had been sent instead. She wondered briefly what had happened to him. Perhaps he had been injured or scarred somehow. She knew very little about the royal family of Aljamila or about the country at all, but at this moment she wished she knew more, especially about Prince Erik himself. He was awfully intimidating that was for sure. Was his face the reason the prince could not find a wife himself? Pity filled her heart at what this man must have been through because of his affliction.

"Erik, I would like you to meet Miss Christine Daae. Miss Daae, this is my son, Prince Erik Devereaux."

Fumbling nervously with the skirt of the gorgeous blue silk dress she had been given to wear, Christine stepped forward and gave an awkward curtsy. She had no idea how to greet royalty and was terrified of doing something wrong.

For long moments Erik merely stared at her, his eyes wide in what she could only describe as horror. Her countenance fell as he continued to look at her as though she were the last thing he ever wanted to see before him.

"No!" That one harsh word coming from the prince's mouth stabbed her in the heart. "Get her out of here! I will not marry her!" With those words Erik swept from the room through another door at the other side of the room, and Christine was left reeling in shock. Was she that awful, that much of a disappointment? Even if that were the case, he did not have to be so rude and dismissive. What an awful man! She decided then that she did not like Prince Erik one bit. No, this prince was not like the ones from her fairy tales. Her was not handsome and he was certainly not charming. As the tears began to fall down her face, she realised that home really was a million miles away from here.

…..

Erik stormed through the palace in a furious rage. Servants dived out of his path as he approached, hurrying into side rooms or ducking back down staircases. The mood he was in, someone would end up dead if they were not careful. Hadi, his faithful dog appeared and followed him close behind, tail wagging and seemingly curious as to what had his master in such a temper. When he reached his bedroom, Erik sank to his bed in despair, tearing the mask from his face and clutching at his repulsive face with trembling hands. Ayesha looked up briefly from where she lay curled up on his pillow before making a small noise of annoyance and going back to sleep. The feline was more concerned with her important sleep routine than her server's distress. Hadi sat whimpering at his feet and lay his head on the bed next to him.

"What am I going to do, Hadi boy? I can't marry her. It would be a crime against nature. God she's beautiful though, you have no idea. Of course you don't, you're a dog." He scratched behind his ears and Hadi closed his eyes in bliss. "What on earth was he thinking?" he hissed between his clenched teeth. "What did he expect would happen, hmm?"

This could not be happening to him. _She_ was here in his home right this second looking more beautiful than he had ever imagined. The sculpture paled in comparison to the flesh and blood woman. Long, golden blonde curls framed a face of such heart-breaking perfection that he wanted to weep. Now he knew that she was real, he would never get her out of his head or his heart. Christine. Her name was Christine. Such a beautiful name. Damn his father to hell! Why had he done this? Did he want to torture him? To dangle before him what he could never ever have but craved beyond all else before it was ruthlessly ripped away from him. Before, he had been content to dream of his perfect angel, knowing full well that she was not real. She existed only in his mind and while she was there, she could be his alone. Now…now she was real, and she would never be his again.

Erik stayed in his sleeping quarters for the rest of the day and night. His father did not try to speak to him, and he was sure he must have left, taking Christine with him. No doubt she was on her way back home this very minute. She wouldn't have wished to stay any longer after seeing him. She would be breathing a sigh of relief at her good fortune to have escaped marriage to the monster. The fury that had been racing through him ever since he realised what his father had done faded as quickly as it had come, and a wave of misery washed over him instead. She would be gone now and he would never see her again.

Erik decided then that the next time he saw his father he would tell him that his foolish marriage games were at an end. He didn't even care that the kingdom would pass to cousin Hazim anymore. He would not subject any woman to be his wife, notwithstanding the fact that he would not even want any other wife but Christine from now on. Now he knew that she existed no one else could even begin to compare.

Sleep did not come to him at all that night, and he lay in bed into the early hours going over the encounter with the angel, Christine. Perhaps he should have spoken to her, he thought as he lay on his bed staring up at the canopy above, which draped over his immense four poster bed. Erik kicked himself for being such a coward and running away. His one chance to look upon the woman of his dreams and he had wasted it. He should have stood there and drank in everything about her so that he had some more memories to cling to in the lonely years ahead of him. There was no way she would have agreed to stay with him of course, but if he could have at least spoken to her then he would have known what she was like, would have known if she lived up to his fantasies. Maybe she would have proven to fall short once he spoke to her. Erik laughed bitterly. He already knew that that would not have been the case. The woman had been plucked straight out of his dreams. Her personality would have matched for certainly, but through his impulsive actions and quick temper he had ruined the one and only moment he would ever have to gaze upon perfection.


End file.
